Hotaru Tsukiji
Warning! Under construction. '''Currently I am translating information into English. '''Hotaru (ほたる, Hotaru) Tsukiji '(月地, Tsukichi'') also called '''Kimi (キミ, Kimi) by herself after leave Takigakure to have anonymity and in honor of her older sister. She was also been called "Fugu" (河豚, Fugu)or "Fugu-chan" in her childhood since, when she used to get angry, kids compared her face with a blowfish. She is a missing-nin originally from Takigakure. Part of Shingetsu along with Yuuhei. Appearance Hotaru is a kunoichi with short white hair and pink eyes. She is thin and short stature compared with other girls her age so often uses footwear with heel to look higher. In Part I, In Part II, During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War In the epilogue Weapons Personality Hotaru is very stubborn, rebellious, expressive and dramatic. She is not the kind of person who fears say things even if she has to make a fuss to be noticed. Many times this attitude has caused her problems because not often feel afraid to face anyone. With people close to her can be very comprehensive and enjoyable, even funny, but usually manages an acidic humor and is cynical with people who doesn't like. In a way Hotaru is very transparent and open to admit when she doesn't like someone. Another feature of Hotaru (Although this will disappear with time) is their speech, being impolite, plus carry a crutch and say "Aiya~aa" (イヤァア Aiya~aa) at the end of some sentences (similar to Naruto with the "dattebayo") but this will gradually disappear as far as 16 or 17 years is almost imperceptible. Creation and conception. Originally Hotaru was a character role in a spanish forum about Naruto. She was a character of a series of characters that make up a parallel story in the world of Naruto. Hotaru initially was to be a kind of Doppelgänger of Himari, but this idea was discarded when I polished the character. Moreover their rivalry was something very attractive in history so that relationship of hatred by Hotaru remained (only by her, Himari does not hates Hotaru). Her physical appearance is maintained from the beginning in which should be a "small but tough" girl, also she is the youngest of my OCs from this story (in descending order: Shiori, Ryuzu, Hana, Yuuhei, Hiroki , Himari and Hotaru). Of course it doesn't apply if any of them ends being parent. I finally decided to join her with Yuuhei since both share the feeling of not being part of their village and, somehow ended up being very compatible characters. For now it is not safe, but may end up as a couple at the end. I want to give more prominence to Hotaru as she was always one of my favorite Ocs, so I think she could be special enough to be the first person that Yuuhei loves. History Hotaru, since childhood, didn't pass through good times. She belonged to a well-known bloodline in Takigakure the, Tsukiji Clan nevertheless it faded away over the years. By the time she was born, her family (father, mother and older sister) was the only living members of the clan. One of the common characteristics of the Tsukiji Clan was the white hair, though common eye color was blue, light-blue or light-purple. Very occasionally a member had a pink eyes, which did not happen for some time until the birth of Hotaru. This was not a relevant characteristic but to have an unusual color eyes she was the victim of taunting by other children. From an early age she showed an aggressive behavior so used to fighting with peers in academy and was often injured or with a bandage. She failed to make a friend in the village due to her aggressive personality, but at home with her family was the sweetest person because she felt comfortable and her only friend was her older sister. When Hotaru was 10, her parents died in a mission. This left her alone with her older sister, who was a chunin from the village and rarely was with her because or her missions. From this time she began spending much time alone. Hotaru was very lonely without her parents who were the only reason she could feel that Takigakure was her home. Genin Being a genin was very difficult to Hotaru as she did not get along with her teammates. They used to fight a lot and rarely had a good workout. In fact it was a pretty weak team, who could not use tactics of fight and exercised every mission with force. The constant internal competition prevented them from advancing and its sensei did not know how to handle them individually. Hotaru no felt part of the team and on several occasions was to give up her life as a ninja. Chūnin Exams* The Team genin 16 from Takigakure was presented in the chunin exams when its members were 14 years old. However none of them got over it. Compatibility and competition issues were the main factor in its failure. In the first instance were removed individually, Hotaru was the last member standing and could fight in a face to face combat with Himari from Sunagakure, yet lost the combat by so abysmal difference. Hotaru was very disappointed and angry after seeing that someone like Himari, whom she considered a "dumb and delicate girl", overcome her skills. *This does not take into account the chapters of Naruto Shippuden filler in which chunnin tests are performed when the characters are 15, and they are not official in the manga. This story was designed before that arc appears. The return to Takigakure and desertion. Returning to Takigakure the team took a break and that was when Hotaru was informed of the disappearance of her sister who should have returned home from a mission during the chunin exams but had no news of her or her team for a long time and most likely was that they were dead. Although the search was not heard anything from them. Hotaru left alone again, the last active member of the Tsukiji Clan, without family or friends and feeling that her village was not her home, she decided to leave. As she lost her parents and sister, Hotaru had no proper training on the skills of the clan. Before leaving Takigakure she collected several scrolls with information on the history, skills and members of the Tsukiji Clan. However there was one in particular that was in the office of the leader. Hotaru decided to steal this scroll before leaving the village, which made her a C-rank deserter without any priority or a great reward for her capture. In fact, most likely those interested in capturing her would do it to inquire about the Tukiji Clan and not for her crimes or the reward. Category:DRAFT